A wide variety of electrical connectors exist for various applications. These electrical connectors may include what is known as a connection position assurance (CPA) component. The CPA component ensures that the connector assembly is fully mated with an electrical device. The CPA component, however, is generally located on a single side of the connector housing. When the CPA component is located on a single side of the connector housing, and the connector assembly is to be connected with a device in a hard to reach space, it may be difficult to engage the CPA component. For example, if the devices is disposed in a tightly confined space between various additional components, it may be difficult to reach the CPA component to engage it. Furthermore, if the device is oriented in a way such that the CPA component of the connector assembly is on the side of the connector housing that is disposed away from the installer, the installer may have to orient himself in a manner that enables him to engage the CPA component. Each of these situations results in difficulty in installing the connector assembly, and increased installation time.